


By all means, move at a glacial pace

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I wrote this on the subway I obviously have no shame, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: Sensitivity play with Yuzu and Javi. There is honestly nothing except sex, so the pure must leave.





	By all means, move at a glacial pace

**Author's Note:**

> I dived straight into the smut because I apparently I can't write for shit, except for sex. That says a lot about my character.  
> Originally written for my thots in the figure skating Discord server, you'd be very welcome there!  
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

Yuzu gulps, a light sheen of sweat on his body. He shivers in anticipation. He's been waiting for Javi to say something, do something, anything. He's blindfolded, limbs cuffed to the bed. He suddenly senses Javi hovering near him, and whimpers.

  
"You've been a good boy, waiting for me."

Yuzu nods, hoping that keeping quiet will earn him some reward.

  
"Do you want to play, Yuzu?"

  
Yuzu is panting already, the anticipation too much for him. As always, Javi has him wrapped around his little finger to do with as he pleases. Javi kisses him softly on his eyelids through the blindfold. He rains kisses down all over his faces, and starts to place open-mouthed kisses in a line down his body.

Yuzu can feel his hot breath hovering over his groin, and shivers. He bucks his hips up, wanting some relief on his hard cock.

  
Javi tuts slowly. "Now that won't do, Yuzu. You were told to stay still. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer.”

  
Yuzu wails, frustrated and insanely turned on even though Javi hasn't even begun. He hears Javi open a drawer somewhere in the room, and struggles to remember what toys the keep there.

  
Butt plugs? No. Vibrator? No. ...Sensitivity play? Oh.

  
Just as that thought comes to him, Yuzu feels something ticklish on his chest. His breathing quickens, unsure of what's going to come next. They haven’t used this particular drawer many times. But the last time they did, Yuzu had the strongest orgasm in his life. Even now as he thinks of it, his body flushes in the memory of such pleasure.

The ticklish object trails down his body, following the path that Javi’s lips had made. A feather, he thinks. Slowly, so slowly. The feather moves with the speed of a glacier. Yuzu has lost count of the number of heartbeats till it reaches the top of his pubic hair. His whole body clenches in anticipation.

But just as he expects Javi to finally do something, the feather retraces the trail, back up his body. Still at that same frustrating glacial pace. He’s about to yell at Javi, but bites his lip as he realizes that it’s his punishment for not staying still earlier. He’ll have to obey the rules if he wants to get a reward.

Up it goes. Then down again. Up. Down. Up. Down.

The maddening feather traces his heated skin over and over. The sole sensation he can feel besides the bed sheets sticking to his sweaty skin.

Suddenly he feels something freezing cold and wet on his nipples, and yelps at the shock. Javi hushes him swiftly by placing his cock against his lips. Yuzu whines, but opens his mouth, eager for the taste. He knows it would be a bad idea to tease Javi now, and lets him fuck his mouth till he can barely breathe. No other part of Javi touches him except his cock. Yuzu’s senses are concentrated solely on the ice on his nipples and Javi in his mouth. His musky smell, his salty taste.

In his blindness, his hearing is heightened too so that he can just make out the sound of Javi’s quick short breaths, though he can tell he’s trying to be quiet.

All of a sudden, his mouth is empty and the ice is gone. Yuzu mentally prepares himself for another round of torture, when Javi enters him swiftly with two fingers, jamming right into his prostate. His body clenches, and his mind goes blank. He orgasms loud and strong, his cum landing in thick ropes across his stomach.

When he regains consciousness again, he realizes that Javi’s fingers never left him, but are scissoring him gently, stretching him open. Yuzu trembles at prospect of round 2.

Javi’s free hand strokes his body as he continues preparing him, as if calming him down. Even though it turns him on even more, oddly enough it makes him feel less anxious. When Javier finally thinks he’s ready, he takes the cuffs of Yuzu’s ankles and pushes against the backs of his knees till he’s bent almost in half. He lines himself up at Yuzu’s hole, and it seems like they’re both holding their breath. Javi enters him with one swift movement, thrusting in until his hips nestle against Yuzu’s cheeks, both men groaning at the tight fit.

They stay like that for a while, panting, as Javi struggles not to come right then and there. Finally, he begins to move, but this time he isn’t slow. He fucks into Yuzu harsh and pounding, hips thrusting into him mercilessly as the head of his cock repeatedly jams into his prostate. Yuzu is screaming and in tears, as he feels the slick burn inside him, Javi’s cock reaching so deep and so full he can almost feel it in his stomach.

He jabbers incoherently, a mixture of Japanese curses and Javi’s name falling from his drooling lips, as Javi continues to fuck him hard and rough. Yuzu is getting close, Javi can feel it from the way his walls flutter and clench around his cock.

Javi needs to come so badly that he feels slightly dizzy, all the blood in his body rushing to his hard cock pistoning in and out of Yuzu. He reaches for Yuzu, tugging him in a tight ring of his fingers, just the right amount of pleasure for Yuzu to come again, hips bucking and a mixture of tears and drool on his face.

With one final thrust, Javi empties himself inside Yuzu, crying out against his neck as they tremble together. He pulls out, and takes off Yuzu’s blindfold with a sweet kiss.


End file.
